Klub Patah Hati
by gula gula
Summary: Jimin dan Taemin; kedua-duanya patah hati. / "Bersulang untuk klub patah hati!" / friendship!jiminxtaemin [implied 2min, taekai, jikook, minyoon, vkook] [M rated for language and drunk]


Suara alunan musik sangat kencang dan memekakkan telinga, namun Park Jimin tak mengindahkannya dan masih tetap duduk dengan tenang. Sesekali kepala dan tubuhnya ikut bergoyang sesuai dengan ritme musik yang keras. Sekarang pukul sebelas malam dan ia baru saja duduk di meja bar ini sekitar lima menit yang lalu namun, _dua kupu-kupu malam_ sudah langsung _menghinggapinya_. Ia hanya tersenyum komersil dan menolak halus tawaran para wanita itu . Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memesan sebuah minuman. Seorang bartender berambut gondrong menghampirinya sambil menyeringai.

"Wah, suatu kehormatan mendapat tamu seorang _idol_. Bukankah ini terlalu larut untuk _idol_ muda sepertimu berkeliaran di luar _dorm_?" Suara bartender itu terdengar mengejek namun Jimin tak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya tersenyum miring sambil menjawab santai. "Tolong _sherry_ , dan kurasa jam segini cukup wajar bagi seseorang berumur dua puluh dua tahun untuk bermain,"

"Oh, maaf. Kau tidak terlihat seperti pria dua puluh dua tahun," ujar bartender itu terkejut sambil mengambilkan sebotol minuman berwarna cokelat untuk Jimin. Jimin menopang dagunya sambil terkekeh pelan. Bartender itu mendengus dan kembali berucap sarkastik. "Pasti menyenangkan menjadi _idol_ dengan wajah _baby face_ ,"

"Hmm, tidak juga. Aku lebih suka disebut _manly_ sih, tapi terkadang memang ada benefitnya juga. Wajah bocah begini membuat _topeng yang baik_ bagi kami," Si bartender tertawa dan meletakkan minuman tepat di hadapan Jimin. Jimin tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu menyesap pelan minumannya.

" _Try not to get drunk, kid_. Akan sangat menyulitkan kami bila _dispatch_ menangkapmu terlalu mabuk hingga kau _meliar_ di bar kami,"

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku tapi kadar alkohol dalam tubuhku cukup tinggi jadi, kekhawatiranmu sungguh tak terlalu berarti buatku," senyuman Jimin membuat sang bartender mendengus. Ia menopang tubuhnya pada meja bar dan mencondongkan wajahnya maju pada Jimin. Jimin balas menatap sang bartender dengan satu alis mengangkat berani. Si bartender berkata dengan nada tajam mengancam. "Kita lihat nanti, _tuan idol_. Seberapa lama kau bertahan hingga nantinya kau _hilang akal_ dan kutendang wajah komersilmu itu karena _mericuh_ di dalam bar kami,"

"Hey, dia temanku. _Tolong jangan ganggu_ ,"

Seseorang menginterupsi mereka berdua sambil merangkul pundak Jimin dari belakang. Jimin dan si bartender gondrong menatap seseorang di balik bahu Park Jimin. Seorang pemuda dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh sembilan senti, berkulit putih pucat dan rambut berwarna hitam mangkuk. Jimin tersenyum menatap pemuda yang telah menyuruhnya untuk datang ke klub ini, telah sampai di hadapannya. Ia merangkul pinggang pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, teman Taemin? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Mendadak suara sang bartender terdengar lebih ramah. Jimin mendecih melihat perubahan sikap si bartender, namun ia memutuskan untuk berlagak tak peduli. Lelaki yang tengah merangkul pundaknya segera mengambil duduk di sebelah kanan Jimin, matanya jengah menatap si bartender. "Berhenti mengganggu _idol_ di klubmu, Park. Terlebih bila itu temanku."

"Sori, mana kutahu dia temanmu. Sudah lama tidak ada _idol_ yang kemari, aku jadi iseng," bartender itu terkekeh dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Taemin. "Sekarang apa yang ingin kau minum, Taem? Nanti kuberi ekstra sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah mengganggu temanmu."

"Aku mau _cosmopolitan_."

Bartender itu mengernyit, setelahnya tertawa. Park Jimin menatap pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun di sebelah kanannya dengan gamam. Ia mengutarakan kebingungannya. "Kau yakin mau itu, hyung? Kau tidak toleran terhadap alkohol diatas tiga puluh persen, ingat?"

Taemin mendengus sebal dan meniup poninya tak peduli. "Aku sedang mau mabuk berat hari ini, jadi biarkan aku."

"Dan kenapa _cosmopolitan_?" Jimin masih mencoba menawar pada hyungnya itu, karena kalau sampai temannya ini mabuk berat, ia juga yang kerepotan. Tapi Taemin malah mendelik sebal pada dongsaengnya itu. Park Jimin tak memedulikan delikan hyungnya, dan kembali melanjutkan, "–bukankah _cosmopolitan_ terlalu feminim untukmu?"

Jimin tahu hyungnya ini paling sebal disebut feminim, atau apapun yang berbau seperti wanita, makanya ia mencoba mengompori Taemin dengan hal itu namun sepertinya malam ini Taemin tak keberatan dikatai seperti banci sekalipun, yang penting malam ini kepalanya ringan dan besok ia bisa melupakan apapun tentang hari ini.

Park Jimin menghela napasnya pasrah setelah tak melihat respon apapun dari hyungnya itu. Malah, Taemin seperti tak mendengar perkataan Jimin sama sekali. Ia menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti ritme musik, dan kembali bicara pada bartender bermarga Park di hadapannya. "Satu _cosmopolitan_ , tolong."

Si bartender menyeringai dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Park Jimin. Sebelum berlalu untuk membuatkan pesanan Taemin, ia sempat berkata pada Jimin. "Tenang, Taemin tamu spesial di tempat kami. Kalau kau tidak sanggup menanganinya, panggil aku. Biar aku yang urus."

Jimin menghembuskan napasnya lega dan mengucap terima kasih pada si bartender. Ia tidak tahu apa hubungan Taemin dengan klub sederhana ini hingga ia bisa disebut tamu spesial di sini, makanya ia hendak menanyakan hal itu langsung pada hyungnya setelah si bartender menghilang. Ia menengok ke arah Taemin, yang sedang mendumel menatap ponselnya yang berdering tanpa mau menangkatnya.

"Kenapa kita harus bertemu di sini? Tidak mau di klub biasa saja?" klub yang dimaksud Jimin adalah bar di daerah Chungdam-do, tempat itu biasa dipakai para _idol_ untuk berkumpul karena privasi mereka sangat dihargai di sana. Tidak akan ada _netizen_ , tidak akan terekspos mereka yang berpesta hingga mabuk, karena tempat itu sangat eksklusif. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Di awal debutnya, Park Jimin masih ternganga melihat furnitur mahal dan desain klub itu karena, _wow, itu sangat kelas satu_. Pertama kali kesana ia diajak Namjoon dan Hoseok, hampir-hampir mempermalukan dirinya sendiri karena ia melihat banyak sekali sunbaenya bersenang-senang di sana. Tanpa batasan, mereka membaur melepas tekanan dari sorot panggung. Mereka menjadi diri mereka sendiri, hingga esok pagi kembali menelan pil dopamin dan memasang topeng komersil mereka. Jujur, ketika ia mendapat pesan dari Taemin, ia agak kaget karena hyungnya itu mengirimkan lokasi sebuah bar di daerah Gangnam. Memang tidak terlalu jauh dari dormnya, tapi ia agak was was dengan orang-orang yang akan mengintainya. Makanya, ia memakai kacamata hitam dan topinya sebelum menaiki taksi kesini. Namun, saat melihat beberapa pejabat negara dan politikus berada di ruang yang sama dengannya, ia memilih menanggalkan topi dan kacamatanya. Dan lagi, mengetahui Taemin adalah tamu spesial disini, sepertinya ia aman.

"Karena di sana pasti banyak orang yang kenal kita," Taemin menjawab pertanyaan Jimin sambil terus mengutak-atik ponselnya. Air mukanya keruh. "Tenang saja, ini klub langgananku. Hyungku berteman dekat dengan pemiliknya, jadi kita terlindungi." Taemin menyakinkan dongsaengnya dengan nada malas. Jimin hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia menopang dagunya sambil menatap hyungnya yang terus menggerutu pada ponselnya. Ponsel di genggaman Taemin kembali berdering. Taemin mendecak sebal. Ia segera menonaktifkan ponselnya dan membantingnya di meja bar. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke meja. Jimin menuangkan _sherry_ nya dan menengguknya pelan. Likuid kecokelatan itu membasahi kerongkongannya. Sensasi menyengat dan dingin membuatnya mengernyit sesaat. Ia membuka matanya, merasa kepalanya lebih ringan dan visinya lebih cemerlang. Saat kepalanya menoleh pada pemuda di samping kanannya, ia tersentak kaget karena pundak Taemin naik turun dan terdengar isakan pelan. Hyungnya itu menangis. Jimin segera menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak sempit pemuda di sisi kanannya, berusaha menenangkan Taemin.

"Hyung? Kau oke?"

Taemin segera mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jimin. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat berantakan. Ia masih terisak-isak namun tetap berusaha menjawab Jimin. "Apakah aku terlihat oke di matamu?!"

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Uh, tidak. Kau tidak oke," Taemin menggerutu sambil merogoh saku _coat_ nya. Jimin mendengar kata _'sapu tangan'_ dan _'sialan, dimana kutaruh tadi?'_ dari bibir hyungnya yang terus berceloteh. Sebelum Jimin kembali bertanya pada Taemin, tiba-tiba sang bartender meletakkan segelas minuman berwarna merah di hadapan Taemin. Mereka berdua sama-sama menatap si bartender Park. "Satu _cosmopolitan_ dan–" sang bartender merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebungkus tisu dan memberikannya pada Taemin. "–tisu jika kau butuh, _manis_."

Godaan itu tak dihiraukan Taemin. Ia menerima tisu itu tanpa bicara apapun dan segera membuka segelnya. Ia menarik selembar tisu dan segera menyusut air di hidungnya, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan jijik Jimin padanya. Taemin membuang asal tisunya di atas meja bar. Isakan Taemin sudah mulai mereda, maka Jimin berani bertanya lagi pada hyungnya.

"Sekarang, bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada sehalus mungkin, takut-takut hyungnya ini kembali menangis. Padahal, Taemin belum meminum apapun sesampainya disini tapi Jimin merasa Taemin sudah mabuk berat karena, lihat penampilannya sekarang. Pipinya memerah, matanya sembab dan tak fokus. Ia juga terus bergumam sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Jimin. Pemuda bersurai mangkuk itu tak membalas Jimin. Ia hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap si bartender Park. Jimin turut menatap bartender yang masih berdiri di hadapan mereka. Yang ditatap tersentak kikuk. "Uh, oke. Aku pergi. _Privasi idol_ , aku tahu," sebelum undur diri, ia masih sempat bicara pada mereka, dengan nada yang sangat atentif. Matanya tak lepas dari Taemin. "Kalau butuh apa-apa, kalian bisa panggil aku," dan setelahnya, ia pergi menuju pelanggan lainnya.

Taemin menghela napasnya, seakan sedari tadi ia menahannya. Jimin kembali memperhatikan hyungnya itu. Taemin meminum _cosmopolitan_ nya, dan mengernyit karena rasanya bukan seleranya sama sekali. Jimin hampir saja meluncurkan ejekan namun tertahan di ujung lidahnya karena keadaan hyungnya saat ini sangat menyedihkan. Ia terus menunggu dengan sabar jawaban Taemin. Saat pemuda bersurai hitam itu membuka mulut dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Jimin, yang keluar justru bukan jawaban melainkan tangisan histeris dari hyungnya. Jimin yang panik segera membekap Taemin dengan menenggelamkan wajah Taemin di bahunya, meredam suara tangis hyungnya. _Mereka tidak boleh menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang_. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Taemin, matanya menangkap si bartender Park yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan khawatir. Jimin mengirim sinyal pada si bartender, bicara tanpa suara kalau Taemin baik-baik saja. Ia mengelus punggung hyungnya itu, dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan. " _Sshh_ , kita di ruang publik, hyung. Jangan mempermalukan dirimu," Taemin sudah tidak meraung namun Jimin merasakan basah pada kemejanya yang berarti hyungnya itu masih menangis. "Kau bisa cerita kalau kau mau. Kalau kau cuma butuh pundakku untuk menangis, itu juga tidak apa-apa." Tangan kecil Jimin terus mengelus punggung Taemin dengan konstan. Suara Taemin mendengung di telinganya, tapi ia berhasil menangkap kalimat terakhir yang diucap oleh pemuda dalam dekapannya itu.

"...dia brengsek sekali, Jim."

 _Oh_. Jimin segera paham arah cerita hyungnya. Ini pasti tentang _seorang pemuda jangkung, bermata besar, berparas terlampau tampan di grup hyungnya, dan bersuara berat_.

"Minho seharusnya pulang dua hari yang lalu, tapi ia masih di Jepang sampai sekarang," _Nah kan_ , apa Jimin bilang. _Pasti ini soal Choi Minho_. Jimin tetap diam sambil terus mengusap punggung yang lebih tua, mendengar perkataan hyungnya itu dengan sabar. "D-dia bilang, dia diajak menginap dengan seorang model–siapa itu? Aino Kishi? Kau tahu, Jim?" Jimin mengerutkan kening. _Wow, boleh juga Choi Minho, dia dapat AV idol_. Namun Jimin berlagak tak tahu dan terus menenangkan hyungnya. Tiba-tiba Taemin mendorong dadanya hingga dekapannya terlepas. Hyungnya itu semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Matanya semakin membengkak, wajahnya basah karena keringat, air mata, dan ingus yang meleleh dari hidungnya. Rambutnya berantakan. Ia masih sesunggukan, tapi bibirnya tersenyum lemah. "Apa lagi yang lebih baik daripada menginap dengan model? Ia mendapat segalanya," Taemin terkekeh sambil menyemprot ingusnya asal. Bibir Jimin berkedut jijik menatap hyungnya itu. "Dia bisa dapat apa saja, bisa melakukan apa saja, sedang aku di sini terus hancur karenanya." Taemin tertawa. Suara tawanya adalah tipe yang sangat menyedihkan, Jimin tak tega mendengarnya. Ia memberikan gelas _cosmopolitan_ ke tangan Taemin dan menggenggam gelas _sherry_ nya, mengajak Taemin bersulang.

"Lupakan dia, hyung. Kau tahu kalian tak akan pernah berhasil." Gelas mereka berdenting. Taemin semakin tertawa. Ia meneguk _cosmopolitan_ nya, kembali mengernyit, dan menatap Jimin dengan mata sayu. _Sebentar lagi, ia tumbang_ , terka Jimin.

"Memang tidak, aku tahu. Dia menyukai makhluk berdada besar, Jim. Tidak pernah ada ikatan antara 'kami' dalam konteks romantis," Jimin terus menatap hyungnya yang mulai mengerjap-ngerjap mata, nampak setengah sadar. "Dia hampir meniduri segala macam wanita. Dasar tampan sialan,"

"Sebenarnya hyung, kau juga bisa meniduri semua wanita," Taemin mendengung panjang mendengar jawaban Jimin. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi klub, dan mendapati sesosok wanita semampai tengah mengerling padanya. Wanita itu nampak jauh lebih dewasa dengan dandanan menor dan gaun malam yang memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya. Telunjuk wanita itu mengacu pada Taemin. Park Jimin menggoyangkan lutut hyungnya dan memberi sinyal agar Taemin mengikuti arah tatapannya. Taemin menoleh malas dan matanya bertemu dengan si wanita. Gestur wanita itu sangat sensual, kentara sekali menginginkan dirinya. Jimin menyeringai. "–lihat? Kau tipenya tante sekali."

Taemin mendengus dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mengusap bibir gelas alkoholnya malas. "Tapi aku mau tidurnya sama Choi Minhoooo,"

Nada suara Taemin menyeret dan Jimin mendapati itu sangat imut, mengingatkannya pada salah satu hyungnya yang akan berlaku sangat menggemaskan ketika mabuk. Mungkin memang tiap orang berkelahiran tahun sembilan puluh tiga akan berlaku sangat lucu ketika mabuk? Entahlah. Jimin menuang kembali _sherry_ ke gelasnya yang kosong dan meminumnya secara kasual. Kemudian, ia menanggapi racauan Taemin. "Kau sendiri yang bilang dia mustahil. Kenapa masih mengharapkan dia, sih?"

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah pernah tidur dengannya sekali."

Jimin tersedak minumannya. Ia menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pemuda di sisi kanannya masih bermain dengan bibir gelasnya, seakan pernyataannya itu bukan hal yang besar. Jimin segera menyemprotnya. "Serius?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Yah, itu hadiah di umur kedua puluhku. Dia memberikanku ciuman, _banyak ciuman_ , sampai kami berakhir di ranjang." Taemin mengedikkan bahunya malas, lalu memejamkan matanya. Jimin masih menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan takjub. Taemin mengerling pada Jimin sambil menyeringai. "Dia hebat sekali di ranjang, serius. Dia sangat kuat. Geramannya ketika ia ejakulasi di dalamku-"

"Oke, oke. Aku tidak butuh cerita soal pengalamanmu dan lelaki panas pujaanmu," Jimin segera memotong ocehan hyungnya yang sangat eksplisit hingga membuatnya agak mual. Taemin terbahak berlebihan melihat reaksi dongsaengnya sampai tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang. Ia bisa saja terjatuh jika Jimin tidak segera menahan punggungnya. Ia kembali terduduk dengan benar saat tawanya habis. Taemin menatap gelasnya dengan tatapan gamang, dan berujar dengan nada yang sangat sendu. "Tapi, sekali lagi. Itu tak berarti apa-apa. Seperti yang kukatakan, ia bisa tidur dengan siapa saja, termasuk dengan _adiknya yang sedang dalam umur kedewasaan._ "

Jimin menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan iba. Ini bukan kali pertama Taemin curhat tentang Minhonya itu, dan dari tuturan pemuda bersurai hitam itu, sudah lama sekali ia menaruh hati pada visual di grupnya. Dan tentu saja, pria tampan itu tidak tahu menahu soal perasaan maknaenya karena jika Taemin ketahuan, maka hancurlah karir mereka. Delapan tahun yang mereka pertahankan bisa usai hanya karena setitik rasa di luar profesionalitas, dan pemuda bermarga Lee tidak mau itu. Mungkin ia memang cinta mati dengan Minho hyungnya, tapi ia tidak setolol itu untuk menghancurkan mimpinya dan keempat hyungnya. Ia masih menyayangi grupnya, dan fans yang selalu mendukungnya. Jadi, ia memilih untuk menggenggam bilah pisau itu sendiri; mengoyaknya sendirian sementara yang lain akan tetap baik-baik saja. Jimin tersenyum miring. Sebenarnya, kasusnya sebelas-dua belas dengan hyungnya ini, makanya Taemin berani membuka aibnya pada Jimin karena mereka berada di posisi yang sama. Mereka jatuh cinta dan sakit hati diam-diam.

"Oh iya, umur maknaemu sekarang sudah dua puluh juga, kan?" Tiba-tiba Taemin membuka pertanyaan. Jimin terkesiap mendengar pekataan Taemin. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kaku. "Uh, iya. Tahun lalu ia dua puluh tahun."

"Kau berikan apa padanya?"

Jimin tersenyum lemah, alisnya mengerut berusaha mengingat. "Bunga dan kue? Entahlah, kami merayakannya bersama semuanya di Eropa jadi aku tak menyiapkan apa-apa."

Kali ini giliran Taemin yang menatap Jimin dengan tatapan kaget. "Hanya itu?! Kau tidak memberikannya sesuatu seperti... ciuman?"

"Maunya sih," Jimin melirik Taemin yang menatapnya penasaran, meski matanya semakin sayu karena mulai mabuk. "–tapi Jungkook tidak mau ciuman dari laki-laki," Taemin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti paham maksud Jimin. Tapi ternyata ucapan Jimin belum selesai. Jimin mendengus dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dia tidak mau ciuman dari laki-laki tapi mau dicium Taehyung."

Taemin tak merespon apa-apa, tapi Jimin merasakan hyungnya itu masih mengamatinya. Ia menuangkan kembali _sherry_ nya sambil terkekeh lemah. Hyungnya itu kembali melempar tanya padanya.

"Katamu mereka tidak pacaran?"

"Memang tidak, tapi mereka berciuman."

Taemin menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Ia agak bingung dengan konsep hubungan, namun akhirnya ia hanya mengedikkan bahu tak terlalu peduli. "Yah, memang banyak sih yang seperti itu," imbuhnya. Jimin hanya mengangguk setuju dan menimpali hyungnya, "seperti kau dan Minho hyung, kan?"

Taemin mendengus menyadari sindiran dari dongsaengnya. "Itu tidak semenyenangkan kedengarannya, percayalah," ia menopang dagunya sambil menatap lantai dansa dengan mata berat. "Kau memang bahagia saat ia memperlakukanmu secara istimewa, tapi besoknya ia bisa saja bersikap seperti kalian tidak saling mengenal," Taemin kembali menatap mata Jimin dan melanjutkan, "–bilang pada maknaemu, kalau Taesung–"

"Taehyung."

"Ya, Taehyun. Kalau–"

"Taehyung, hyung. Namanya Taehyung."

"Ah, Hansung. V, _phee_ , apapun namanya," Taemin meracau karena kesulitan mengingat nama sahabat Jimin, membuat Jimin menggigit pipi dalamnya karena gemas. "–jangan sampai maknaemu jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonanya. Orang-orang semacam Hansung itu kalau kulihat-lihat sama saja seperti Choi Minho, tampan dan bangsatnya sama."

Jimin tertawa mengamati gerak-gerik hyungnya yang menunjukkan indikasi kesadarannya sudah di ambang batas. Taemin hampir saja oleng dari kursinya, namun Jimin dengan sigap menarik pergelangan tangannya dan meniduri wajahnya ke meja bar. Kepala Taemin memang sudah sangat berat, tapi ia masih dapat mendengar perkataan dongsaengnya dengan jelas. "Tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu takut kalau dengan Taehyung. Kurasa Taehyung juga mencintai Jungkook sama besarnya sepertiku."

"Siapa yang tahu hati manusia? Bisa jadi ia hanya senang menaruh harapan pada maknaemu yang naif lalu membiarkannya menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan membuatnya memendam rasa terlalu banyak sendirian tanpa berusaha membalasnya," kelopak mata Taemin terkerjap dengan gerakan lamban, membuat Jimin menyadari bulu mata hyungnya itu sangat panjang untuk ukuran lelaki. "Kau punya masternya di hadapanmu soal ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merasakan hal menyakitkan seperti aku."

"Tenang saja, aku kenal Taehyung. Sampai ia menyakiti _Kookie-ku_ , aku yang akan menghajarnya."

"Kookie, huh? Panggilan yang manis."

"Panggilan manis untuk orang yang manis."

"Semanis apapun dia, tetap saja dia mematahkan hatimu," Jimin meringis mendengar pernyataan hyungnya. Taemin masih memejamkan mata, dan tiba-tiba ia terkekeh. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, tiap aku mengajakmu keluar, semuanya pasti karena aku yang patah hati." Jimin terdiam beberapa detik sebelum ia turut menertawai fakta yang dibeberkan hyungnya itu. "Sudah berapa kali aku mengajakmu keluar? Lima kali? Sepuluh kali?"

Jimin berpura-pura menghitung dengan jemarinya, kemudian mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu. Pokoknya lebih dari dua kali."

"Berarti aku sudah lebih dari dua kali patah hati."

Jimin tertawa terbahak, diikuti oleh Taemin. Hyungnya itu mengangkat kepalanya dari meja perlahan dan meraih gelasnya. Ia baru sadar gelasnya sudah kosong. Dengan tanpa dosa, ia menuang _sherry_ dari botol Jimin ke dalam gelasnya, mengundang tatapan tidak terima dari dongsaengnya. Taemin mengangkat gelasnya yang terisi _sherry_ di hadapan Jimin dan berkata, "ayo bersulang untuk kita yang terus-terusan patah hati."

Jimin memutar bola matanya dan mendengus, "kita terdengar seperti pecundang, hyung."

"Memang. Kita yang tak mampu mengutarakan perasaan kita adalah pecundang, Jim."

Jimin hanya bisa tertawa dan menyambut gelas Taemin. Gelas mereka kembali berbenturan, berbarengan dengan teriakan Taemin. "Untuk klub patah hati!"

Jimin bisa saja menyemburkan minumannya karena perasaan malu. Taemin berteriak kencang sekali dan beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan mereka. Tapi Taemin tidak peduli, ia masih terkikik-kikik sambil menenggak langsung _sherry_ dalam gelasnya. Ia mendesah keras, mengundang tawa dari orang di sekitar mereka. Jimin hanya terus menunduk, takut orang-orang mengenali mereka. Ia menyikut Taemin dengan keras dan berbisik, "apa-apaan kau, hyung?! Itu sangat konyol!" Taemin menggelayuti lengan Jimin sambil terus mengoceh. "Kita selalu bertemu di klub, dan dalam keadaan patah hati. Jadi nama 'klub patah hati' bukan hal konyol." Taemin mencebikkan bibirnya. Jimin menepuk jidatnya. Hyungnya ini sudah hilang akal.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celana Jimin bergetar. Ia merogoh ponselnya cepat dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dan mengernyit menatap _id caller_ di layar ponselnya. Jongin hyung. Ia beradu pandang dengan Taemin yang hanya mengerjap-ngerjap mata. Jimin menghela napas, lalu menjawab telpon Jongin.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Jim, kau dimana?"_

Jimin mengedarkan bola matanya ke sekitar, menimang-nimang ia harus menjawab jujur atau berbohong. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk menjawab jujur. "Aku sedang di klub, hyung. Ada apa?"

" _Kau bersama Taemin?"_

Jimin melirik hyungnya yang masih memeluk tangan kanannya. Ternyata dari tadi Taemin memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang mengangkat telepon. Taemin menggeleng lemah pada Jimin. Lagi-lagi, Jimin menghembuskan napas, seakan melepas beban yang sangat berat.

"Tidak, aku tidak bersamanya." Jimin meyakinkan diri bahwa suaranya tak bergetar.

Terdengar erangan frustasi dari seberang panggilan, dan Jimin mendengar Jongin menggerutu tentang Taemin seperti, _'sial, dimana dia'_ , _'ini sudah larut sekali'_ , _'bedebah sial'_. Jimin menghela napas dan meminta maaf dalam hati pada Jongin karena telah berbohong. Ia melirik kesal hyungnya yang terus memeluk lengannya.

" _Tolong beritahu aku kalau kau tahu Taemin dimana. Hyungdeul mencarinya. Kubilang ia ada di rumahku untuk menenangkan mereka yang panik saat tahu Taemin hilang. Sampai mereka tahu aku berbohong, matilah aku dicincang Kibum hyung,"_

Jimin meringis pelan mendengar penuturan Jongin. Ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Uh, iya. Nanti kutelpon kalau aku dapat kabar dari Taemin hyung."

" _Oke, terima kasih Jim. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam._ "

Panggilan diputus oleh Jongin. Jimin mendorong tubuh Taemin pelan lalu mendudukkannya di kursi bar. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan hyungnya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Taemin. Si pemilik surai hitam itu hanya menggumam malas dan membuka sebelah matanya. Kepalanya terlalu berat untuk tegak, jadi berkali-kali tubuhnya hampir ambruk jika saja tidak ditopang Jimin. Jimin mendesah frustasi.

"Dengar hyung, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sangat merepotkan hari ini. Aku tahu kau kesal setengah mati dengan Minho hyung hingga mengajakku keluar untuk mencurahkan segalanya padaku tapi–" Jimin menarik napasnya sebelum kembali bicara, "–kau minggat?! Ayolah hyung, kau sudah dewasa, bahkan lebih tua dariku. Jangan bertingkah kekanakan."

"M-Minho besok pulang, aku belum siap bertemu dengannya..." Taemin kembali menitikkan air matanya. Ia tersengguk dan membuat Jimin tak tega. Ia jadi sangsi kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Bukannya kau kangen dengan Minho hyung? Besok kau bisa sepuasnya _cuddling_ dengannya, melepas rindu dan sebagainya."

"Mana bisa begitu!" Taemin menyalak di hadapan Jimin. "Dia yang dengan seenaknya menginap dengan wanita, mana bisa aku memeluknya padahal bau wanita itu masih menempel padanya?! Ugh, membayangkannya saja aku sudah kesal sampai ubun-ubun!"

"Tapi setidaknya beri kabar pada hyungdeul-mu. Mereka khawatir tiba-tiba kau hilang dan tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Tidak perlu, kalau kutelpon mereka pasti mereka menyuruhku pulang. Lagipula Jongin bilang aku ada di rumahnya, 'kan? Jadi mereka tidak akan mencariku lagi."

"Kalau begitu, beri kabar pada Jongin hyung."

Taemin menatap Jimin dengan mata setengah terpejam, terdiam sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oke, kabari Jongin."

Jimin segera mengambil ponsel Taemin yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja bar, dan segera mengaktifkan ponselnya. Taemin hanya menatap Jimin dengan pandangan malas, kepalanya sudah sangat berat hingga rasanya lehernya hampir patah. Kepalanya terus terkulai kesana-kemari. Sesaat setelah ponsel Taemin menyala, Jimin membelalakan matanya melihat daftar panggilan tak terjawab. Ada lima puluh, dengan sepuluh pesan suara. Dua puluh panggilan dari Jongin. Belum pesan yang dikirim dari hampir semua sosial media, isinya nyaris sama semua, mencari Taemin. Dan saat _caller id_ terpampang di layar ponsel Taemin dengan nama Jongin, Jimin menelan ludahnya. Ia menggeser jempolnya untuk menerima panggilan itu, lalu menyodorkannya pada Taemin yang setengah sadar.

" _YA! DIMANA KAU?!"_

Teriakan Jongin bahkan terdengar oleh Jimin. Taemin yang mabuk tidak sadar bahwa teriakan Jongin dari seberang telepon bisa saja merusak gendang telinganya. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu menjawab dengan santai. "Halo, _Jonginn.._ "

" _KUTANYA DIMANA KAU SEKARANG, BRENGSEK?!"_

"Jangan marah begitu dong, aku kan jadi takut..." Taemin mendeguk dan menyusut ingusnya. Ia benar-benar menangis. Jimin menepuk dahinya.

" _Oke, sori membentakmu. Aku agak panik tadi,"_ ada jeda dari Jongin, _"-kau ada dimana, Taem?"_

"Di rumah temaaaan," Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangannya. Lee Taemin tidak akan berhasil mengelabui Jongin dengan suaranya yang terdengar jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang teler.

" _Teman yang mana?! Aku sudah menelepon semua temanmu dan tak ada yang bersamamu!"_ Suara Jongin memang keras dan bernada membentak, tapi terselip khawatir disana. " _Katakan padaku, kau dimana? Di rumah teman yang mana?"_

"Teman berambut piraaaang," Taemin menatap Jimin sambil terkikik sendiri. Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tak terdengar jawaban dari Jongin. Hampir-hampir Jimin merasa lega karena mengira Jongin sudah menutup panggilannya, namun suara Jongin di seberang memupuskan harapannya.

" _...kau mabuk?"_

"Aku? Mabuk?" Taemin tertawa dengan sangat mendramatisir, "mana mungkin aku mabuk, 'kaan?"

" _Kau mabuk, Taem. Sekarang katakan padaku di mana rumah temanmu. Biar kujemput."_

"Aku tidak mabuk, ya kan Jim?" Jimin menenggelamkan kepalanya sambil meracau. Taemin sudah mengacaukan semuanya. Jongin kembali terdiam, kemudian suaranya memecah hening penuh determinasi. _"Sepertinya aku tahu di mana rumah temanmu, Taem."_

"Kau tidak tahu! Rumahnya jauuuuuh sekali dari Seoul!" tangan Taemin membentang luas, merepresentasikan jarak antara Seoul dan rumah teman yang ia sebut.

" _Apakah temanmu sedang mengadakan pesta di rumahnya?"_

Taemin menegakkan duduknya dan matanya memicing. Jimin menahan napas. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Wah, pesta di rumahmu megah sekali, Jim. Banyak orang yang datang."

Taemin membeku di kursinya, begitu pula Jimin. Ponsel Taemin jatuh ke lantai. Ia menoleh patah-patah dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya. Jimin menatap takut Jongin yang menguarkan aura gelap di hadapannya. Ia hanya meringis saat Jongin menjatuhkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Jimin, kemudian mematikan ponselnya. Ia menatap dingin Taemin yang masih menganga tak percaya padanya. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Aku tidak mau pulang–"

"Kau pulang bersamaku. _Sekarang._ "

Ucapan Jongin penuh implikasi ancaman. Baik Jimin maupun Taemin sama-sama menelan ludahnya menatap Jongin dengan amarahnya. Taemin berdiri dengan kikuk dari kursinya, mencoba berjalan namun tubuhnya langsung terhuyung. Jongin menghela napas. Ia mengambil ponsel Taemin yang tergeletak di lantai bar, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Taemin. "Naik ke punggungku."

Taemin merona–karena mabuk dan malu. "Tidak mau! Memangnya aku–"

" _Cepat naik atau kau mau kuseret dengan cara paksa?"_

Jimin kembali menelan ludah mendengar perkataan Jongin. Segera Taemin menurut dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Jongin. Ia masih menggerutu namun Jongin tak memperdulikannya. Jongin berbalik, menatap Jimin dengan tatapan menusuk. "Urusan kita belum selesai, Jim." Ia menyeringai lalu pergi dari klub itu. Jimin masih mendengar adu mulut yang terjadi antara Jongin dan Taemin, namun ia lebih memikirkan bagaimana nasib nyawanya besok. Ia bergidik ketakutan.

"Itu pacarnya?"

"Astaga!" Jimin memegang dadanya. Ia menoleh pada bartender Park tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di hadapannya dengan cengiran menyebalkan. Jimin menghela napas. "Kau mengagetkanku, sialan."

"Sori," ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Ia kembali mengulang pertanyaannya sambil mengelap gelas kristal. "Yang tadi itu pacarnya?"

"Bukan. Itu sahabatnya."

"Terlihat seperti pacarnya buatku. Dia terlalu protektif." Dalam hati, Jimin menyetujui perkataan si bartender. Ia menopang dagu sambil mengamati tangan sang bartender yang dengan cekatan mengelap gelas-gelas itu.

"Kau cemburu?"

Gerakan tangan itu sempat berhenti beberapa detik, kemudian kembali bekerja. "Yah, sedikit."

Jimin mengembuskan napasnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia begitu. Rasanya umurnya akan berkurang sepuluh tahun. Ia komat-kamit sendiri. "Hyungku yang sangat dicintai banyak orang, mengapa satu orang yang ia cintai malah tak mencintainya?"

"Soal klub patah hati–" Jimin menatap bartender Park dengan malas dan terkekeh pelan. "–ternyata menjadi _idol_ tidak menjamin kesuksesan dalam segala hal, ya. Terutama percintaan." Pernyataan itu memang meledek Jimin, tapi si bartender tidak bersalah. Jimin hanya tertawa sambil menenggak _sherry_ nya santai.

"Mau kubantu soal asmaramu?" Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar penawaran sang bartender.

"Kau saja tidak berhasil menggaet hyungku, bagaimana bisa kau begitu percaya diri menawarkan bantuan padaku?"

Sang bartender meringis mendengar jawaban Jimin. Ia membuat gestur seolah ingin menjitak kepala Jimin–namun ia tak mungkin melakukannya. Harga tatanan rambut Jimin bisa lebih mahal ketimbang upah shift lemburnya. Jimin terbahak menatap wajah masam si bartender. "Dasar bocah kurang ajar. Niatku benar-benar ingin membantumu, bedebah. Setidaknya, kau harus mencari cinta yang baru untuk menutup luka hatimu, meski hanya untuk satu malam."

Jimin memainkan likuid cokelat di gelasnya, menyeringai main-main. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul satu lewat dua puluh lima menit. Mungkin tidak apa-apa bermain sebentar.

"Oke, boleh juga saranmu," Jimin membuka galeri ponselnya dan menunjukkan _selfie_ Jungkook pada si bartender Park. "Bisa carikan aku orang seperti dia?"

Mata si bartender memicing, kemudian ia berujar, "dia manis juga. Seleramu oke."

"Tentu saja. Kookie-ku memang manis. Dia lelaki termanis yang pernah kutemui."

"Oh? Dia laki-laki? Kukira perempuan."

"Dia memang manis, tapi dari mananya ia terlihat seperti wanita?"

"Dari rambut hitam sebahunya dan seragam sekolahnya. Kalian terlihat serasi sekali, omong-omong."

Jimin melongo dan menarik kembali ponselnya. Terpampang fotonya dan Yoongi yang tengah memakai seragam sekolah setelah syuting untuk V App. Ternyata, jarinya tak sengaja menggeser foto Jungkook menjadi fotonya dan Yoongi. "Oh, kalau ini hyungku."

"Dia manis."

"Kau akan segera meralat perkataanmu saat tahu sejudes apa dia di kehidupan nyata."

"Oke, sekarang kau mau cari yang seperti apa? Berisi atau loli?"

Jimin tampak berpikir sejenak. Sebelum ia mengutarakan jawabannya, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Nampak Yoongi meneleponnya. Ia menjawab panggilan itu tanpa banyak basa-basi. "Ada apa, hyung?"

" _Uhm, kau masih di luar?"_

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?"

Suara hyungnya di seberang sana terdengar meragu, maka Jimin mengulang pertanyaannya. "Ada apa, hyung?"

" _Kapan kau pulang?"_

"Entahlah," Jimin melirik si bartender yang hendak melempar pertanyaan namun Jimin menyuruhnya diam dengan memberi gestur telunjuk di bibirnya. Sang bartender hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali bekerja. Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Mungkin besok pagi? Aku berencana menginap."

" _JANGAN!"_

Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya saat mendengar teriakan dari hyungnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"– _bagaimana bisa kau menginap sekarang?! Jadwal kita minggu depan padat, tahu! Kita juga harus banyak berlatih untuk comeback!"_

"Aku tahu, tapi besok kita kosong, 'kan?" Jimin mengedarkan pandangan pada seisi klub. Lantai dansa semakin ramai. Ia memindai tiap-tiap orang, tapi tidak ada yang masuk tipenya. Jimin merasa janggal oleh keterdiaman hyungnya, maka ia memanggil hyungnya yang berkulit pucat itu. "Yoongi hyung? Kau masih di sana?"

" _...ya,"_

"Kau kenapa sih, hyung?" Hari ini Jimin dihadapkan dua orang yang membingungkannya. Pertama Taemin, kedua Yoongi. Para hyungnya itu kenapa, sih?

" _..."_

Jimin tetap sabar menunggu Yoongi.

" _...sebenarnya_ – _"_

"Ya?"

"– _sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur!"_

Jimin mengernyit bingung. _Apa korelasinya hyungnya tidak bisa tidur dengan ia yang harus pulang?_

"Ya, lalu?"

"– _kau harus pulang untuk ..."_ suara Yoongi terdengar gelagapan di seberang sana. _"_ – _membuat lagu! Ya, membuat lagu! Aku tidak bisa tidur karena lagu-lagu ini, dan_ – _dan kau juga koreografernya! Kau harus membantuku agar lagu dan gerakan tarinya seirama!"_

Jimin semakin tak mengerti maksud Yoongi. Jeda itu dipakai Jimin untuk berpikir, hingga akhirnya ia _paham_ maksud hyungnya itu. Ia menyeringai sambil menggigit pipi dalamnya. Duh, hyungnya ini _sangat menggemaskan_.

"Oke aku pulang sekarang," Jimin bangkit dan mencolek punggung si bartender Park, memberikan gestur pamit. "Tapi, begitu sampai di dorm, kita harus minum bir berdua."

" _Apa?! Kau tahu aku tidak kuat alkohol, Chim!"_

"Kenapa buru-buru pulang?"

Jimin menyeringai sambil menjauh dari meja bar. "Ada yang menungguku di rumah!"

" _Apa?! Aku tidak menunggumu, sialan!"_

"Iya, iya. Aku pulang dengan kecepatan penuh!" Jimin melambaikan tangan pada si bartender Park. Sang bartender hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apanya yang klub patah hati, mereka berdua saja yang tidak sadar kalau sudah punya _subtitusinya_." Si bartender mendengus sambil meregangkan ototnya. " _Aigoo_ , enaknya jadi mereka."

END

AKU MABOK JIMINXTAEMIN MOMENT HWHW DAN JIKOOK DAN MINYOON POKOKNYA AKU MABOK JIMIN!

I NEED SHINEEBANGTAN MOMENT!


End file.
